


Vikings Traditions

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Bear hug, Consent is Sexy, Double masturbation, Drunk Sex, Jól, M/M, Til aar og fred, Vatdagr, Viking Traditions, Yule, askeladd's hot, drunk vikings, saturday bath, they fuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: Los vikingos son conocidos por muchas cosas, entre ellas su fiereza en la batalla. Pero también tienen otras costumbres como bañarse los sábados, celebrar Yule o hacer competiciones de beber hidromiel o cerveza.Bjorn no puede quitarle el ojo a Askeladd.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Saturday bath

**Saturday bath**

_**Vatdagr** _

Los daneses eran conocidos por sus incursiones relámpago, en las que saqueaban y masacraban pueblos para regresar a sus hogares montados en los barcos de madera con mascarón en forma de cabeza de dragón. Pero también porque todos los sábados se bañaban.

Una algarabía alegre se podía escuchar desde el lago, los hombres de Askeladd habían llegado un día anterior a la granja de Gorm y habían estado muy ocupados festejando el regreso y atentos al duelo de su jefe contra Thorfinn, quien de nuevo había perdido otra vez. Bjorn lo miró desde la lejanía, el muchacho había mejorado pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a Askeladd, la ira y la venganza le hacían sucumbir en un mar gritos y movimientos predecibles. Por no contar que el danés podía leer sus movimientos como un libro abierto.

A lo lejos se escuchó un chapuzón, algunos como Torgrim y su hermano habían comenzado una guerra de caballos en el agua, Atli agitaba los brazos en el aire victorioso, acababa de tirar a uno de los hombres que le rodeaban, subido a los hombros de su hermano. Bjorn sonrió para sí mismo, un poco de paz entre tanta sangre y guerra no venía mal. Se frotó el brazo al ver que una costra de sangre mezclada con barro continuaba adherida a su piel, cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

«Si alguno se abre la cabeza haciendo el idiota que no me vengan a pedir ayuda».

El segundo al mando levantó la mirada llena de aburrimiento cuando se encontró con su jefe sentado al borde de la orilla mirando al resto de sus hombres con una sonrisa pequeña en la boca. Bjorn tragó en seco y fue a desviar la vista, pero la mano de Askeladd sobre su hombro le detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Has escuchado los rumores?

Bjorn enarcó una ceja, desconcertado aunque no muy interesado. Los rumores y las habladurías no eran más que el entretenimiento de las viejas.

—El rey Sweyn quiere atacar Londres.

Bjorn bufó por lo bajo y aquella fue su única respuesta, ya que no pudo añadir nada más, pues Askeladd se hundió en el agua. El hombre rubio silbó al notar la diferencia de temperatura, a pesar de que afuera hacía frío, el lago estaba congelado. Aunque sus compañeros no parecían tener mucha prisa. Tomó agua entre sus manos, se frotó el rostro y se rascó el cabello rubio. Bjorn continuó rascando con las uñas cortas y rotas la mancha de su brazo intentando por todos los medios no mirar a su superior. Había asumido tan naturalmente que se bañaría en cualquier otro lugar menos a su lado que le había pillado con la guardia baja, Askeladd tenía la costumbre de alejarse de sus hombres y meditar a solas. Era un hombre extraño, claudicó.

Bjorn tiró de una de las esquinas de sus labios al ver que por fin la mancha había desaparecido, ahora tan solo quedaba el rastro de la piel enrojecida y un verdugón hinchado por la fricción. Levantó la vista inconscientemente y se encontró con la espalda de Askeladd, quien se había movido a unos metros hacia delante, pero no se había llegado a alejar demasiado de Bjorn ni acercarse tampoco tanto a sus subordinados. Por una vez se dijo que podía ser un poco autoindulgente y dejarse llevar ante la vista que se le presentaba.

Los años de batallas y peleas le habían dado a Askeladd una hechura dedicada a la guerra. Tenía la espalda ancha, habías cicatrices finas y pálidas le surcaban la piel como si se tratase de un mapa. Podía ver a simple vista la forma de los músculos de la espalda y cómo estos se movían al son de sus brazos mientras se frotaba el cabello para deshacerse de la tierra y suciedad.

Si Bjorn tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y decidir qué era lo que más le gustaba de su amigo ~~(aparte de su astucia, inteligencia y su carisma)~~ eran sin duda sus ojos. Nunca antes había visto un tono de azul tan radiante, tan azul, como si fuese el cielo de verano; despejado, sin ni una sola nube.

—¿Qué pasa? —escuchó la voz de Askeladd, creyó que en ella había una nota de burla.

Bjorn parpadeó y se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para quedarse embobado?

—Solo estaba pensando sobre lo que me habías dicho. Londres ha sido un lugar infranqueable durante mucho tiempo, ¿qué le hace pensar que puede vencer esta vez?

Askeladd se encogió de hombros y comenzó a frotarse un brazo, movimiento que Bjorn siguió con la mirada a regañadientes.

—Thorkell, el Alto.

Bjorn hizo un mohín. Y desvió la vista al agua, la tomó entre sus manos y empezó a lavar su barba para trenzarla una vez que estuviese seca. En más de una ocasión había pensado en cortársela por utilidad, pero cada vez que lo meditaba se echaba hacia atrás, aunque al menos así los alimentos y otros elementos no se quedarían atascados en ella. Rascó su barbilla al sentir que se había quedado algo enganchado en ella, bajó la mano para tomar más agua pero le sorprendió que unos dedos le sujetasen el cuello con delicadeza. El aire estuvo a punto de escapársele de los pulmones, se quedó casi rígido. Los dedos de Askeladd le sujetaban la mandíbula y el meñique le acariciaba inconscientemente la parte tierna del cuello. Entonces con dos dedos rebuscó entre el vello castaño oscuro y sacó un trozo de rama que arrojó al agua con un movimiento despreocupado. Y se alejó de él.

Bjorn estuvo a punto de hacer un sonido de decepción, pero se contuvo, se mesó la barba tasando su rigidez.

—Gracias —masculló por lo bajo.

Escuchó una pequeña risa de satisfacción de Askeladd, entonces no pudo evitar observarle entre las pestañas. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, su amor platónico comenzó a limpiarse el torso, pasando los dedos por sus abdominales. Y ahí fue cuando Bjorn dio por concluido su baño de sábado.


	2. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es Yule, los hombres la banda de Askeladd ya están tan borrachos que han salido a fuera cuando la nieve cae estando desnudos. Bjorn decide contenerse de beber al menos que hayan presentado el jamón asado. Tal vez, en esta ocasión se decida regalarle a Askeladd el mismo presente que llevaba guardado en su bolsillo desde hace años atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, en efecto, la tercera parte es la que tiene NSFW. Por ahora disfrutad.

**Yule**

**_Jól_ **

Bjorn dio otro sorbo al cuerno que tenía en la mano, esperando a que empezase la celebración, aunque el _blót_ todavía no hubiese comenzado lo que sí lo había hecho eran los riegos de cerveza en los cuernos y por lo tanto las borracheras. Estrechó los ojos al ver a través de la ventana a dos de los hombres de Askeladd ataviados únicamente con pieles de animales y una cornamenta corriendo entre el pasto helado. Por lo que decidió que si no quería terminar como ellos tendría que contenerse al menos hasta que asasen el jamón.

El “generoso” de Gorm les trajo uno de los mejores ejemplares de todo el ganado, lo asaron al fuego de la chimenea y luego lo repartieron entre todos. Askeladd mandó a uno de sus subordinados llevarle un trozo al mocoso de Thorfinn quien de nuevo se había alejado del grupo y solo Odín sabría donde se encontraba en ese momento.

El jaleo dio paso al silencio, únicamente roto por el sonido de las cucharas y los cuchillos y las mandíbulas moverse. Bjorn se sintió como en casa por un instante, breve y fugaz, arropado por el calor del log que desprendía de la chimenea, el olor a jamón, cerveza y la compañía. No obstante, la tranquilidad fue efímera pues de nuevo comenzaron las conversaciones, los gritos y las risas.

Bjorn se retrepó sobre el respaldo de la silla masticando y pasando la mirada por encima de los hombres de la banda, hasta que su mirada castaña irremediablemente se posó sobre la figura del líder. Askeladd estaba hablando con Oído, quien estaba a su lado sentado, el hombre ciego picoteaba de su plato de vez en cuando mientras que su jefe tenía en la mano un muslo de uno de los capones que también habían asado. El segundo al mando intentó desviar la mirada, dio un trago largo del recipiente y sintió que el _jólaöl_ le quemaba en la garganta y el pecho y comenzaba a aturdirle los sentidos. No obstante, de nuevo colocó su vista sobre su jefe, quien reía de alguno de los chistes y bromas que habían hecho alguno de sus hombres.

Askeladd vestía como otras veces, sin mucho portento, salvo por la camisa larga roja adornada con pelo de algún animal. Bjorn pensó que ese color le sentaba bien, en su hechura, con su carácter, era el color de un rey. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas por el calor de la chimenea y por la cerveza. Bjorn apretó la mandíbula y decidió que era hora de superar aquello, sabía de sobra que su jefe jamás le correspondía. Él siempre le sería fiel incluso en el Valhalla o si se daba la desdicha, en Helheim. Pero siempre podría contar con él. Parpadeó al notar que la mente brumosa le embotaba su alrededor, se pasó una mano por el rostro y entre los dedos vio cómo su superior pasaba la lengua inconscientemente por los labios para recoger la grasa que le había dejado la carne. Las rodillas de su más confiable subordinado temblaron y de haber estado de pie estas hubiesen flojeado hasta caer.

Así que decidió dejar a un lado el cuerno y centrarse en el trozo de jamón que tenía en el plato.

Una palmada en el hombro le sacó de su ensoñación, la gran mayoría de los hombres bien se habían marchado a los hogares que les había preparado el dueño de la granja o estaban hablando a susurros u otros se habían quedado dormidos sobre la mesa como casi lo estaba haciendo Bjorn. Él respingó y lanzó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada al mismo tiempo que se giraba. Unos ojos azules claros le observaron con diversión, aunque no lo viese supo que Askeladd estaba sonriendo. Casi estuvo tentado a perderse en su mirada, pero la voz grave de su jefe le sacó del hilo de pensamientos.

—¿Vas a terminarte eso?

Bjorn bajó la mirada al ver que el otro le señalaba, en su mano libre todavía sostenía el cuerno relleno de la cerveza especial de yule, _jólaöl_. Bjorn negó con la cabeza, ligeramente aturdido, y antes de que pudiese pronunciar nada más, Askeladd se inclinó y le arrebató el vaso para dar un trago hasta apurar el contenido.

El rubio hizo un sonido de satisfacción al terminarse y se pasó el dorso de la mano recogiendo las gotas del alcohol que se habían quedado impregnadas en la barba. Los nudillos de Bjorn se tornaron blancos cuando apretó el mango de la espada intentando por todos los medios no sucumbir a los deseos más mundanos. Pero el brillo dorado de uno de los brazaletes que tenía en la muñeca Askeladd le hizo detenerse, alguna de las muchachas del pueblo debía haberle regalado ese presente por yule. Por un instante, sintió que la fina pulsera de madera tallada con oro y plata que llevaba en la muñeca estalló en llamas quemándole la piel. Se suponía que este año le regalaría un presente a su jefe como agradecimiento de todos los años anteriores. Aunque hubiese dicho exactamente lo mismo en los _blót_ pasados y nunca hubiese pasado de pronunciar un: «Buenas noches, Askeladd» antes de separarse cada uno para echarse sobre el lecho propio.

Bjorn se levantó del asiento con más energía de la que tenía y casi se tambaleó al sentir que su alrededor daba vueltas, se preguntó por un instante, cuánto había bebido. Sentía el rostro caliente, como si estuviese envuelto en una nube de vaho de una casa de baño. Observó a Askeladd mirándole con curiosidad, advirtió ver aquella chispa azul que siempre brillaba en sus orbes cuando este descubría algo en el rostro de alguien. Bjorn abrió la boca y cerró sintiéndose un cobarde de nuevo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Askeladd arrastrando una media sonrisa.

El estómago de Bjorn botó y su aliento estuvo a punto de atragantársele. Desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea para ganar tiempo.

—Nada… Solo estoy… borracho.

Askeladd se rio abiertamente y le palmeó el hombro, Bjorn olió el aroma de cerveza y carne asada en el aliento de su amigo.

—Bueno, yo me retiro ya por hoy —pronunció Askeladd lentamente—. Buenas noches, Bjorn.

—Buenas noches, Askeladd —contestó Bjorn de nuevo viendo como Askeladd salía de la sala.


	3. Til aar og fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bjorn y Askeladd follan :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, entre que las fiestas me atraparon y que soy demasiado exigente con este tipo de fics he tardado la vida (de hecho tenía medio capítulo escrito y lo borré entero porque no me gustaba como estaba quedando), pero aquí tenéis la tercera y última parte de Vikings Traditions. Esta shipp merece más atención. También me costó meterme en la cabeza de Askeladd, es un personaje que me cuesta mucho escribir, pero espero haberles hecho a los dos in character.  
> Disfruten y si lo desean comenten!   
> <3

_**Til aar og fred** _

Bjorn da un largo trago a la jarra de madera llena de til aar og fred mientras delante de él dos hombres de su banda luchan a puñetazo limpio y el resto les jalea para que continúen hasta al menos que uno de los dos caiga ya sea por la borrachera o porque ha sido noqueado. El berserker se inclina hacia un lado al ver que uno de los molares de uno de ellos sale disparado en su dirección. El diente repiquetea en el suelo y se pierde entre la multitud.

Entonces, la mirada castaña de Bjorn se topa con una figura que se encuentra al fondo de la sala. Askeladd está en una de las mesas más largas, a su lado está Gorm y se encuentra rodeado de un par de mujeres jóvenes que son especialmente bonitas, sobre todo la pelirroja que le observa como si se hubiese topado con el tesoro más grande del mundo. Su jefe sonríe y charla con ellas, de vez en cuando hace algún comentario dirigido hacia Gorm.

Bjorn mueve la mano hacia su muñeca izquierda, hacia la pulsera de madera, pero se da cuenta que no la lleva. Antes de salir de la casa donde está viviendo en estos momentos dejó la joya sobre el lecho. Sabía de sobra que jamás se la daría a Askeladd. ¿Entonces para qué mentirse a sí mismo y volver a llevarla el último blót? Podía lanzarse a la batalla consciente o inconsciente, eso no importaba, mataría, desmembraría y se dejaría herir. Pero jamás tendría el valor de sincerarse con él. Era consciente de que se trataba de una batalla perdida. Apura la jarra hasta el fondo, sin que quede una sola gota, se levanta al sentir que la vejiga está a punto de estallarle. Además necesita un poco de tranquilidad y frío si quiere llegar a la casa de madera por su propio pie y no arrastras por la nieve.

Al salir, el viento helado le araña las mejillas y le sacude los ropajes, se cuela por los recovecos y le provoca un escalofrío que no puede remediar. Necesita encontrar un lugar propio para mear a gusto, sin viento o sin frío. Al pasar por unas calles cercanas, por el rabillo del ojo ve el destello plateado de un arma, él lanza la mano a la empuñadura de la suya pero antes de desenvainarla y cortarle la cabeza a su atacante, se detiene. Unos ojos marrones le miran primero con sorpresa, luego con detenimiento y finalmente con odio.

Bjorn decide ignorar a Thorfinn que de nuevo se hunde en la oscuridad y se dedica a comer el trozo de carne que la ha debido dar Wolf. La vejiga le presiona el bajo vientre y no quiere mear con el niño mirándole. Andando sin rumbo pero con prisas se encuentra con la linde de un pequeño bosque en el norte del pueblo, ignora si conectará con otros, si hay animales salvajes o si estando borracho se perderá. Pero se adentra unos metros en la oscuridad casi plena, hay nubes en el cielo, pues ha estado nevando toda la tarde y estas les han dado un respiro cuando el sol cayó por fin. Mira a su alrededor y se aparta el abrigo para abrir los pantalones. Suspira de satisfacción cuando todo el alcohol que ha bebido lo elimina del cuerpo. La floresta y la nieve se tragan todos los sonidos que emergen del poblado, pero en el momento en el que Bjorn vuelve a colocarse el abrigo escucha el crujido de una pisada detrás de él. Sin detenerse un solo segundo toma la empuñadura de la espada y la desenvaina lanzando un mandoble, pero antes de que pueda asestar el golpe, una mano le detiene por el codo y se queda con un brazo levantado y con la mirada puesta en los ojos de Askeladd.

El hombre esboza una sonrisa pequeña y astuta, que aunque la mente de Bjorn esté anegada a til aar og fred siente una punzada que le calienta el pecho y desciende hacia el sur. Los oídos le zumban y exhala una bocanada de aire de la que brota una gran voluta de vaho y se pierde en la noche, el berserker baja el brazo, más su líder no le suelta en ningún momento, pues se limita a acortar la distancia en un par de pasos. Bjorn no sabe qué pensar, la mirada de Askeladd es cristalina, confiada y astuta como la de un zorro, sabe que no está borracho. Y qué está tramando algo.

Askeladd y sus planes…

En ese momento Bjorn siente más pereza que sorpresa o curiosidad, de hecho quiere regresar a la cabaña donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, al lado de la chimenea y continuar bebiendo hasta perder el sentido. Pero su cuerpo parece ser más astuto que él, pues siente un tirón en su entrepierna que casi le hace jurar en voz baja. Intenta relajarse para que su jefe no le lea todavía más de lo que ya hace.

—¿Qué fue lo que me ibas a decir el otro día?

Bjorn enarca una ceja que se esconde tras la línea del casco. Intenta hacer memoria pero con las marismas de la bebida no logra dar con el punto exacto.

—¿Qué día?

—Hace tres días, cuando nos despedimos después de cenar en el blót.

Bjorn está a punto de abrir la boca pero se detiene, aunque su rostro haya sido revelador, no dice nada más, sencillamente da gracias por haberse quitado la pulsera porque de no haberlo hecho sus ojos se hubiesen posado directamente a ella y se habría expuesto ante Askeladd. Por lo que se limitó a decir la verdad.

—Ya te lo dije, no era nada —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba borracho.

Askeladd le observa entre las pestañas y alza una ceja, sus orbes rutilan al saber que no está diciendo la verdad. En ese momento el viento desplaza varias nubes del cielo y los rayos de la luna creciente caen sobre el bosque, formando numerosos patrones de sombras y luces gracias a las ramas de los árboles. Bjorn traga saliva al ver que el cabello de Askeladd se torna de un tono casi plateado.

—¿Y cuándo te hablé sobre los planes del Rey Sweyn? El sábado —apunta Askeladd frunciendo el ceño.

La espalda de Bjorn choca contra un tronco, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que había retrocedido un par de pasos; más eso no le detiene en su negativa, sencillamente se encoje de hombros y se estira para observar desde lo alto a su jefe. Intenta descubrir qué es lo que le cruza por su mente, sin embargo, no halla ninguna respuesta. El resto de personas eran aguas cristalinas para Askeladd, mientras que para Bjorn, Askeladd era un mar profundo e ignoto. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años luchando hombro junto a hombro, de ser su mejor hombre, el más fiel, el más confiable; ni siquiera le podía llamar amigo. No sabía absolutamente nada de él, tan solo su nombre.

Askeladd hace un mohín y de su boca sale una nube da vapor que revolotea delante del rostro de Bjorn, quien saborea el aroma al til aar og fred y a carne asada.

—Entonces, Bjorn —dice Askeladd de forma lenta, deteniéndose en cada una de las letras y notas.

Bjorn siente que su corazón intenta salirse del pecho, Askeladd había pronunciado de forma diferente su nombre, podría pronunciarlo mil veces y esas mil significarían lo mismo, pero esta vez no. Ni un oso. Ni un guerrero. Ni un berserker. Sencillamente Bjorn.

—¿Qué querías decirme durante estos años? —pregunta con voz dura Askeladd.

Bjorn no sabe qué pensar y mucho menos qué decir. Pero siente una mezcla de sentimientos que le dejan aturdido por un instante: ira al ver la mirada petulante de Askeladd dirigida hacia él, angustia porque le había descubierto, pero también excitación al ver la sonrisa confiada de su jefe. Askeladd es un gran guerrero, Bjorn le ha visto luchar tantas veces que sabe que es mejor de lo que aparenta ser, más letal y más astuto. Askeladd suele vencer al adversario con su lengua viperina y maliciosa antes que con la espada. Y Bjorn quiere probar esa lengua. Por lo que su puño engancha el cuello del abrigo de Askeladd, este ni siquiera se inmuta, tan solo deja que la otra mano del berserker se enganche en su corto cabello y sus labios se estrellen contra los suyos en un beso ardiente, desesperado y hambriento. A Bjorn le da igual si el otro le corresponde o no, tal vez el alcohol le haya nublado el juicio o que al ser descubierto le da absolutamente igual.

Pero se da cuenta después de unos segundos de confusión que Askeladd no le ha apartado, sino que se aferra a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Una mano le aprieta el hombro y la otra se hunde bajo el casco, agarra sus cabellos y da pequeños tirones. Lame el labio inferior de Bjorn y este cuela su lengua en su boca. Bjorn no tiene tanta experiencia como Askeladd pero la emoción y la excitación se equilibran con la inexperiencia. Cuando el berserker siente arder sus pulmones y que su mente brumosa ruega por aire es cuando se separa. Toma una honda bocanada de aire, el frío que anteriormente tenía se ha evaporado y le ha sustituido un calor abrasador que le enrojece el rostro y le torna el aliento tibio.

Sus ojos recaen sobre el rostro de Askeladd, está más compuesto que él, también respira con dificultad, su pecho sube y baja al mismo tiempo de su respiración entrecortada y acalorada, da una larga bocanada de aire y Bjorn no puede evitar fijarse en sus labios de nuevo. Ligeramente agrietados por el frío, ahora húmedos de su saliva. La mirada de Askeladd sigue teniendo un brillo arrogante, sabe mejor lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Bjorn que el propio Bjorn. Al berserker le dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

—Cállate —masculla antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él.

Bjorn no es dueño de sus actos, solo sabe que no puede dejar de besar una y otra vez los labios de Askeladd. Es como si hubiese muerto y acabase de entrar en el Valhalla y Odín tuviese el rostro de su jefe. Si estaba muerto y este era el infierno cristiano, Dios, no quería salir jamás. Siente las manos callosas de Askeladd recorrerle el cuerpo, a tientas le desabrocha el cinturón que sujeta la vaina de la espada y la bolsa de las setas, los dedos largos serpentean por encima de la ropa pero aun así dejan un rastro abrasador. El rubio se separa pero sus manos no se detienen.

—Deberíamos mover esto a otro sitio… —jadea falto de resuello.

—Sí, no quiero que un oso me arranque la cabeza —contesta Bjorn.

Askeladd escanea su alrededor con mirada crítica, no hay nadie a la vista, el sonido de los vikingos se antoja lejano y la única luz que alumbra el bosque es la trémula y plateada de la luna. Le hace un ademán a su segundo al mando y este vuelve a ponerse el cinturón en su sitio y le sigue aunque sienta que sus piernas están hechas de gelatina. Ambos caminan con prisa, a paso ligero, pero de tal forma que nadie sospeche nada. Y aunque lo hiciesen, bien estarían demasiado borrachos como para recordarlo mañana por la mañana o ni si quiera se les ocurriría pensar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

En cuanto entran por la puerta, Bjorn toma entre sus manos el rostro de Askeladd y lo vuelve a besar, mientras que el pirata desata el cinturón de Bjorn, le quita el abrigo y cuela sus manos bajo las capas de ropa. El berserker hace lo propio con el otro, arroja la ropa descuidadamente por la habitación mientras Askeladd le lleva hacia el lecho de paja y de un empujón le tira de espaldas a la cama y se sube a horcajadas a su cadera presionando una erección contra otra. Bjorn tiene que apretar los dientes para que no se le escape un gemido, pero es complicado cuando Askeladd empuja su cadera contra la otra. Con manos hábiles desata el nudo de los pantalones del moreno y los baja lo suficiente como para que la polla salte, hinchada y húmeda. Askeladd sonríe de medio lado y hace un ruido de apreciación.

—Creo que alguien estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Bjorn gruñe por lo bajo y mueve su caderas para que su propio miembro roce el de su líder, quien sisea tras el abandono de la fricción.

—No soy el único —sonríe Bjorn, mirando directamente a Askeladd.

El moreno hace lo mismo que Askeladd, pero esta vez atrae hacia sí a su jefe, haciendo que ambos miembros se apoyen el uno contra el otro. Ambos hombres sisean por lo bajo, Bjorn coge ambas pollas y comienza a deslizar su mano grande de arriba abajo. Puede sentir que el calor de ambas se entremezcla. No es la primera vez que ha visto la polla de Askeladd, se han bañado juntos y han orinado al lado del uno del otro, por lo que no hay ningún efecto sorpresa, salvo por el gruñido grave y reverberante que sale de la garganta de Askeladd cuando Bjorn pasa un dedo por la hendidura de la cabeza. Con la otra mano le inclina para besarle, las manos del rubio descienden de su cuello hasta su pecho, delineando todas las cicatrices, viejas y nuevas.

El berserker hace un ruido estrangulado cuando siente que el placer le golpea el bajo vientre, su mano se detiene y alza la mirada. Askeladd está igual que él, a punto de terminar. Pero se dice que ahí no puede acabar, que necesita seguir. Que necesita ver y escuchar a Askeladd deshacerse debajo de él. Con esa idea en la mente, coloca una mano sobre la zona lumbar del danés y con su propio cuerpo se gira y le tumba sobre el lecho hasta colocarse encima de él. Askeladd está ligeramente sorprendido, pero de una forma grata, por lo que esboza una sonrisa, invitándole a continuar, que hace que de nuevo la erección del berserker tiemble y gotee sobre la de Askeladd.

Todavía con la mente nublada por la excitación y el alcohol, pasa el pulgar por los labios rozando los dientes, el danés se inclina y chupa el dedo provocando que un escalofrío descienda por la espalda y llegar hasta su miembro, Bjorn tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no liberarse en ese momento. Entonces, Askeladd toma su mano y hunde los tres dedos en su boca con una mirada segura y altanera sobre los ojos del berserker invitándole a que no se detenga y del siguiente paso. Con la mano libre, Bjorn se quita sus propios pantalones y calzones, y hace lo mismo con Askeladd. Jadea en voz alta y sin vergüenza cuando su propia erección acaricia el mulso interno de su jefe, si fuera por él ya la hubiese hundido en sus carnes, pero quiere hacer esto bien. Quiere que dure lo máximo posible.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? ¿O vas a follarme, Bjorn? —escucha decir Askeladd entre el zumbido de sus oídos.

El aludido alza la mirada y corresponde a la sonrisa que el otro le brinda, es ligeramente inusual, hace que las esquinas de sus ojos se arruguen, que sus ojos azules brillen de un tono más claro pero más cálido. Primero, Bjorn hunde un dedo y espera a que Askeladd se relaje para meter el siguiente. Se siente extraño como en una nube, como si de repente hubiese ascendido de Hellheim y se encontrase ante las puertas del Valhalla. Todo es más brillante, y se estremece de placer y de anticipación al escuchar el gemido ahogado de Askeladd cuando mueve sus dedos formando una tierra y estira el músculo. No tarda mucho en entrar el tercer dedo y repite la misma acción, puede ver excitación y la impaciencia en el rostro sudoroso de Askeladd. Aparta los dedos y coge su propia polla, por un instante duda, echa un fugaz vistazo a su compañero, tiene el rostro y el pecho enrojecido, respira con dificultad y su erección se curva contra su estómago y gotea sobreexcitado. Bjorn se acerca, coloca la cabeza sobre la entrada y empuja poco a poco, siente que las paredes lo envuelven en un abrazo poderoso y acogedor, tiene que reunir todo su autocontrol para no hundirse en un único movimiento. Nota que Askeladd se tensa un poco, por lo que toma su miembro y le da varios golpes de arriba abajo para distraerle, para calmarle y hacerle gemir.

Cuando siente que Askeladd está completamente ajustado empieza a moverse y no puede evitar que suspiros y gemidos roncos al igual que el hombre que yace bajo él. Askeladd se gira y se inclina para acercarse más y tener mayor fricción, alza un brazo y se sujeta con al marco de la cama, ladeándose, llamando la atención de Bjorn. Quien se inclina y se hunde más para pasar sus dientes descuidadamente por el pecho de Askeladd mientras se mueve más rápido. El gemido ronco y largo que sale de los labios de Askeladd le sorprende, ha tocado la próstata y necesita volver a escucharle, empuja las caderas sin piedad y abre bien los ojos para no perderse absolutamente ningún detalle.

El líder aprieta con fuerza el marco hasta que los nudillos empalidecen, Bjorn nota un tirón en su cabello, la otra mano del hombre está agarrada en un puño a su cráneo y a cada empuje da un pequeño tirón. El berserker se deleita con los jadeos profundos que salen de la boca de Askeladd, de su rostro enrojecido, contraído en una mueca de placer, con las cejas fruncidas y elevadas, con la mirada vidriosa observándole únicamente a él. Bjorn no puede evitar depositar besos sobre su pecho y cuello, en ocasiones deja pequeños verdugones enrojecidos en zonas que está seguro que nadie verá. Como si se tratase de un juego de posesión, en el que nadie se puede enterar de que Askeladd, el hombre más inteligente, astuto, carismático y perfecto que ha conocido en su vida le pertenece, suspira su nombre entre jadeos y mueve sus caderas para buscar mayor fricción.

Es entonces, cuando el berserker alcanza su límite, sus movimientos dejan de ser suyos y solo puede aferrarse al cuerpo de Askeladd abrazándolo y bebiendo de su boca su propio nombre entre besos profundos, hasta que un largo gemido termina por liberarse dentro de Askeladd. Siente más que oye, pues sus oídos están opacados por un zumbido ensordecedor, el hombre que está bajo él también grita, nota su cuerpo temblar contra el suyo, cómo su polla se contrae para luego esparcir semen por su estómago. Askeladd empuja la cabeza de Bjorn contra la suya, junta sus frentes y jadea falto de resuello despreocupadamente. El berserker se separa a regañadientes y se deja caer al lado del líder de la banda.

Askeladd vuelve a su estado natural, se incorpora hacia la puerta con la tensión invadiéndole el cuerpo, Bjorn se pregunta si realmente tiene miedo o vergüenza de que alguien les encuentre así o se trata de otro asunto diferente. Le ve tomar un cuchillo cercano con el brazo tembloroso. Bjorn le toma del brazo y tira de él, le envuelve con un abrazo seguro, con la promesa de que si alguien entra él será el primero que se levante y lo mate.

Askeladd parece relajarse un poco, pero no del todo, más se hunde en el costado de Bjorn y se deja abrazar. Al fin y al cabo, se trata de su propia alcoba y no puede ir a ninguna más.

Con un soplido, Bjorn apaga la lámpara de aceite, se hunde entre la paja y la tela del lecho y siente que Askeladd apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro. Entonces, Bjorn cierra los ojos.

Satisfecho y feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El til aar og fred se supone que es una bebida importante que se da en las festividades, pero ni puñetera idea de lo que está hecho.  
> (Si hay algún error gramatical, por favor coméntenmelo, lo terminé de escribir anoche)


End file.
